Souls Of The Midnight Moon
by Wolfblood12
Summary: The Hunter family well known and popular in town... but they are part of an ancient Ombre tribe and they have a few very dark and dangerous secrets... they are hiding the Children of the Eclipse What will happen when they go missing?
1. Chapter 1

**Souls Of The Midnight Moon**

**CHAPTER 1**

It was the first of December 2000 there was a family of werewolves there was a mother, commonly known as Jill and a father named Jay. They were out hunting with their little daughter Maddy who was only 3 years old. Jay ran to the darkest part of the forest when Maddy found two little girls who looked the same age as her. They where well mannered, didn't talk back or anything, they were just sitting on a tree trunk on the ground, hugging each other for warmth.

"Who are you?" Maddy said telepathically to the pair. Ones head snapped up, a little girl with dark brown hair with green eyes, she looked startled at first but then smiled.

"Me? Persephone, this is my little twin sister Charlotte" She replied, doing the same which surprised Maddy. She could speak perfectly for being 3 years old. Maddy herself had to practice. These girls must be the special humans her tribe always talked about. The other little girl looked frightened, she had blonde hair and her bright blue eyes were sparkling with tears that where threatening to spill.

"Shh" Persephone soothed her little sister who clung to her tightly, probably fearing of being separated from her twin. "Persephone are we going to get took away from each other?" said Charlotte.

"No I'll make sure of it!" Maddy said. Maddy gasped "you can be my sisters?" Maddy ran towards a 5 bedroom cottage and flung the door open and screamed "MUM, DAD I NEED YOU IN HERE NOW!" Her mum and dad ran from the garden that was small and well planted with an outlook of the forest from it.

"What is it? Maddy are you okay? We could not find you? We were did you go to?" said her mum worryingly. "Mum I'm fine I just was talking to these girls I found them in the forest on a tree trunk crying their eyes out." Maddy said.

"What you doing down that far in the woods yourself?"

"I was looking for my dad I lost him when we were hunting for the week's dinner!"

"Can you two stop fighting please?" said a small voice in the corner.

"She can talk NORMALY? You girls must be the twins of the eclipse that everyone in the clan has been talking about for the past 50 years! Their finally existing" said Jill.

"Ohh the eclipse girls born on the night of the eclipse of 97, the 31st of October and found by a ….. Ohh my Maddy we are the family that the clan have been talking about for all this time" Jay said.

"I need to find room in the spare rooms for them to stay till we have a clan meeting!" jay said.

"But the next meeting is in 3 weeks" Jill said.

"Well they can stay till then" jay said.

….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

3 years later

The girls were out playing in the forest when the ceremony of the wolf was on the three girls thinking they were all having a big birthday party and it was the day of their change from a girl to a wolf.

The girls had fun running and running around the camp fire they sang they laughed and they played all night till the time of the turn the moon was a perfect colour, position and size. The girls got called on and then they sat at the bit that the moon shone on them throw the trees.

"Dad why are we here again?" said Maddy

"well hen I don't know how to tell you this you are mine and mum's child and Persephone and Charlotte are the eclipse twins that you found that means that you need to help them get their wolf powers that you have so you need to sit there nicely and hold hands with them and then well I'll tell you when it is done I need to go"

"Why did dad call you the eclipse twins?"

The light was peaking through the trees and then it turned green, gold and blue spiraling through the sky till the colours separated and joined to the girls as they sat getting more and more wired as they waited to see what the beams of light was going to do to them. The girls cuddled and closed their eyes in fear in case that the beams of light were going to kill them, hurt them or mark them in anyway.

They went to bed that night not thinking of what happened but when they woke up the next day with a sore head and their right upper arm was all sore they all had long jumpers on to keep them worm because it was very cold outside as it was the start of the winter so it was time to stake the fridge up with pray for to last through the winter.

"Mum why is my arm really sore was I in a fight last night that I forgot about or something?" said Maddy.

"My arm is sore to I can't move it without it hurting like mad?!" Said Persephone.

"Ahhh Mum this is killing me help please" said Charlotte will crying her perfect little blue eyes out.

Jill asked the girls to come in to the kitchen so Jay and Jill could talk to them about what happened last night they were in some state they can't feel their arms.

"Right girls me and your dad need to talk to you. I know your arms are killing you and we don't know how to explain it to you so we will just come out and say it you had your first trance formation last night so that's you now werewolves and Maddy you had found Persephone and Charlotte in the forest and you two are the eclipse twins you are the first ones in our clan in 300 years."

….


End file.
